


Effective Communication

by newnumbertwo



Category: Major Crimes
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon and Andrea carve out time during their busy schedules to talk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effective Communication

Title: Effective Communication  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Major Crimes  
Pairing: Raydor/Hobbs  
Word Count: 859  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Sharon and Andrea carve out time during their busy schedules to talk...  
A/N: Written for the lovely [](http://defyingnormalcy.livejournal.com/profile)[**defyingnormalcy**](http://defyingnormalcy.livejournal.com/) 's birthday. Hope it's a great one! *hugs* Much thanks to [](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/profile)[**lanalucy**](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/) and [](http://laura-mayfair.livejournal.com/profile)[**laura_mayfair**](http://laura-mayfair.livejournal.com/) for the beta work.

“Knock, knock,” Andrea said, standing in Sharon’s doorway.

“Andrea, what can I do for you?” Sharon asked. “It’s been a revolving door in here today. I haven’t even bothered closing it.”

“Really?”

Sharon shrugged. “A suspect’s brother yelling that I made a mistake. Andy’s misguided attempt to protect me. You know, the usual.”

“As if Captain Raydor needs protecting,” Andrea said, sitting down.

“That’s what I told him. And then I made it clear what I needed instead.”

Andrea nodded. “Clear communication is your specialty, Captain.”

“I guess it is, isn’t it?”

“Most of the time anyway. And how is Julio doing?” Andrea asked. “I had my doubts, but he does round out the division nicely, I think.”

Sharon smiled. “I think he’ll be just fine. And I’ve been working with him.”

“You’re good at that too,” Andrea said.

Sharon raised a brow. “Two compliments in as many minutes. What’s up, counselor?”

“I should take offense to that, but I’ll forgive you. This time.”

“Mmm hmm. You also didn’t answer my question.”

“You want to grab a coffee?”

Sharon peered at the other woman. “Coffee?” _Really_? “Okay, sure. Just let me see what Rusty’s up to. He’s researching for his school newspaper,” she said. “I’m so proud to see him work so hard, but--”

“--You hope he’s devoting as much time to his _actual_ classes.”

Sharon nodded. “Exactly.”

“Well, you never know. He may have a career in journalism, or writing even. Find something he’s passionate about, like his mother.”

“I wasn’t until recently, not really,” Sharon said. “I think I needed a challenge.”

“And you got it in spades.”

They shared a laugh. “It’s been good, though. Great. Most of the time, anyway.”

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“What was Rusty up to?” Andrea asked. She sipped her skinny latte.

“Remember Alice?” Sharon asked. “Or Jane Doe Number--”

“--I remember. I haven’t attended many memorial services with the Major Crimes division after all.” She sighed. “What does Alice have to do with Rusty?”

Sharon smiled. “It’s the case he’s chosen to investigate for his paper.” She swallowed too much coffee and tried to cover her gaffe. It didn’t work, as some ended up on her shirt. “You can’t take me anywhere.”

“I don’t know. It’s kind of endearing,” Andrea said. “But what about Rusty? Isn’t that case, I don’t know, old news?”

“Not if he identifies her.”

“A team of highly trained and mostly competent detectives couldn’t do that.”

Sharon nodded. “My team wasn’t trying to _identify_ Alice. We were trying to catch her killer,” she said. “I think you’ll find a resourceful journalism student with a lot of time on his hands can be quite effective.”

Andrea smirked. “Well, good for Rusty. I just hope it doesn’t hurt our case.”

“The best prosecutor in LA can handle it, I’m sure.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

“He’s hurting my case,” Andrea said in a huff.

Rusty had returned to campus, mouthing a ‘sorry’ to Sharon and avoiding eye contact with Andrea before exiting Sharon’s office.

“Is he?” Sharon raised a brow. “From what I understand, he simply talked to the last person to see Alice alive.”

“Well, now I have to listen to the recording. So I guess we’ll see how bad the repercussions are.” Andrea sighed. “At least we’ll be meeting with Judge Grove. He’s always fair.”

“And he likes Rusty.”

Andrea nodded. “That too.”

“For what it’s worth, I am sorry if this is impacting your work, but I have to support him in this,” Sharon said. “What was it you said about passion?” Andrea rolled her eyes. “Something about Alice speaks to Rusty, fires him up,” said Sharon. “He has to see this through.”

Andrea didn’t say anything.

“Besides, I think you were getting a little complacent, counselor. Maybe the challenge will be good for you.” Sharon was sure her eyes sparkled from her contained laughter.

Andrea laughed. “Maybe.”

“He likes you, you know.”

“I do.” Andrea said, “And the part of me that isn’t worried about losing this case is really proud of him.”

Sharon smiled. “I wouldn’t worry about what he uncovers. So far, Alice is the hero of her own story.”

“Like Rusty.”

“Exactly. Now, would you like some coffee before we discuss our current case?”

Andrea sighed. “Yes, please.” She shook her head. “Still can’t believe you’re making a deal with this guy.”

“We’ve made deals with worse people in the past. We don’t have to like it, or him, but if he can help solve the murder, that has to take precedence,” Sharon said. “And I never said we couldn’t get creative later.”

Andrea stood. “Don’t remember you being this devious in IA.”

Sharon’s eyes twinkled. “Oh, I wasn’t. I guess working with Provenza and Flynn has rubbed off on me.” She rose and guided Andrea to the coffee lounge.

“Are we still on for this weekend?” Andrea asked.

“Of course. I’ll call you tonight.” Sharon squeezed Andrea’s shoulder.

They fixed their coffees and returned to Sharon’s office. Working so closely together wasn’t always easy - or comfortable - but they would make it work.

“Speaking of getting creative,” Andrea said.

Sharon laughed. “Later.”


End file.
